


With great power comes... great crackhead energy

by Wonderlandian_Geek



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Kozume Kenma, Airbending & Airbenders, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Archery, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Banshee Powers, Blind Character, Chatting & Messaging, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Depressed Oikawa Tooru, Ennoshita Chikara is So Done, Established Relationship, Everyone Loves Hinata Shouyou, F/F, F/M, Fire Powers, Fluff and Crack, Fun, Funny, Genderfluid Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Immortality, Insecure Azumane Asahi, Invisibility, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Lizardfolk, Long-Suffering Sawamura Daichi, M/M, Nervous Yachi Hitoka, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Oblivious Ushijima Wakatoshi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plantbending, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Puppeteer, Robots, Shadowbending & Shadowbenders, Shapeshifting, Spies & Secret Agents, Tanaka Ryuunosuke is a Good Friend, Technopathy, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Texting, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Trans Kunimi Akira, Trans Tendou Satori, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Waterbending & Waterbenders, Werewolf Kyoutani Kentarou, Wings, Yaku Morisuke Swears, basically no one in the chat is cis/het, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandian_Geek/pseuds/Wonderlandian_Geek
Summary: Super super cracky superhero AU chat fic. It's fun.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Aone Takanobu/Yachi Hitoka, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kamasaki Yasushi/Moniwa Kaname, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Misaki Hana/Terushima Yuuji, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shirofuku Yukie/Suzumeda Kaori, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Chatfics I simp for





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://hiqueer.tumblr.com/post/147870980712/superhero-au) post on tumblr. Still debating whether or not I want them to still play volleyball in this AU, if you have any opinions on that plz let me know. Also, requests and suggestions for chapters are always accepted!!!

**_LiteralSunshine created the chat_ **

**_LiteralSunshine added MilkBoi, SuperDad, SuperMama, Pray4Me, Sanic, Baldy, DoneWithThisShit, NowUSeeMe, isitmeornah, Bambi, SaltyBitch, FlowerGirl, BansheeQueen, RoosterHead, cat, Elasti-Boy, heytheredemonsitsmeyaboi, preciousbb, sWORDS, KirbyBuckets, GreatKing, LetMeSleep, WhereAmI, MadDog, sleepingbeautysspindle, BBGodzilla, Katara, raiseyourhand, HBomb, UshiWaka, GuessWhat, livelongandprosper, Spooders, CupidsBow, CupidsArrow, Aone, Puppeteer, IronWall, Giant, hOOThOOT, WiseOwl, Toph, Goddess, CallMe, RabidPixieDreamGrl, and Daishou to the chat_ **

**_LiteralSunshine named the chat Super Friends_ **

**LiteralSunshine:** Hi!!!!!!!

 **MilkBoi:** Dumbass what the fuck

 **SuperMama:** Language!!

 **Aone:** (^-^*)/

 **LiteralSunshine:** Hi Aone!!! ヾ(*'▽'*)

_**LiteralSunshine changed Aone’s name to ヽ( ˋ(ｴ)´ )ﾉ** _

**ヽ( ˋ(ｴ)´ )ﾉ:** (O_O;)

 **LiteralSunshine:** ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆ 

**ヽ( ˋ(ｴ)´ )ﾉ:** ( ´ ω ` )

 **MilkBoi:** ...

 **MilkBoi:** Should I be jealous?

 **LiteralSunshine:** WTF Kags?? No??

 **SaltyBitch:** Hinata what is this?

 **RoosterHead:** Tsukki!!

 **hOOThOOT:** Tsukki!!

 **SaltyBitch:** ...

_**SaltyBitch left the chat** _

_**LiteralSunshine added SaltyBitch to the chat** _

**LiteralSunshine:** No you don't, Saltyshima!!

 **LiteralSunshine:** And to answer your question, this is a chat for all of the ppl w superpowers in Miyagi!

 **LiteralSunshine:** And our friends from Tokyo, too!

 **Sanic:** Wait, so everyone in this chat has powers???

 **LiteralSunshine:** As far as I know, yep!!

 **Sanic:** Awesome!!!

 **Baldy:** Awesome!!!

 **SuperDad:** What I'm wondering is how Hinata has everyone's contact information??

 **SuperMama:** Why? This *is* Hinata we're talking about

 **SuperDad:** True

 **GreatKing:** Not me spending the last ten minutes just trying to figure out who all is here ლ(ಠ_ಠ ლ)

 **MilkBoi:** Nobody cares, Oikawa

 **SuperMama:** Okay, introductions! Say your name, pronouns, power, and relationship status if you're comfortable. Hinata start and then we'll go in order of who he added.

 **LiteralSunshine:** Okay!  
_46 people liked this message_

 **LiteralSunshine:** My name's Hinata! He/him pronouns, and I'm dating Kageyama! I have fire powers!

 **MilkBoi:** Guess I'm next? Kageyama, he/him, dating Hinata. I can amplify and nullify other people's powers.

 **GreatKing:** That's a little boring, don't you think?

 **MilkBoi:** Shut up Oikawa!

 **SuperDad:** Alright, breaking that up. I'm Daichi, I use he/him pronouns, and I'm dating Suga. I have flight, super strength, and laser eyes.

 **GuessWhat:** Damn, ur pretty OP

 **SuperDad:** I know. I'm not proud of it.

 **SuperMama:** I'm next! Call me Suga, please. I'm genderfluid, so any pronouns are fine, but I mostly go by he/him unless I say otherwise. I can change my appearance and I'm dating Daichi!

 **cat:** ah, another member of the anti-cis squad

 **SuperMama:** Yep!

 **SuperMama:** Asahi, you're next

 **Pray4Me:** Oh, right. Sorry.

 **Pray4Me:** My name's Asahi, I use he/him pronouns, and I'm dating Nishinoya. I have lightning powers, although they're more of a bother than anything else.

 **Sanic:** You just say that cuz you accidentally scare yourself anytime you get angry, LMAO

 **Pray4Me:** Noya!!!

 **Sanic:** It's true~~~~

 **Sanic:** Anyway, I'm Nishinoya, but everyone calls me Noya! He/him, dating Asahi. I have super speed!

 **Puppeteer:** Well, at least that explains the name

 **Baldy:** Yo! Tanaka, he/him. Dating the QUEEN Kiyoko! And basically I can change my body to match my environment! Like, I can be heat or cold resistant, or I can have gills if I'm going underwater. It's so awesome!!!

 **DoneWithThisShit:** Ennoshita, he/him, single. I can stop time as long as I'm holding my breath. My record so far is 32 seconds.

 **NowUSeeMe:** Kinoshita, he/him, single. I can turn invisible which is very, very useless.

 **isitmeornah:** Narita, he/him, single. I can make clones of myself, which I use to torment Enno on a daily basis.

 **isitmeornah:** The three of us will now be muting this chat.

 **LiteralSunshine:** Awww ＝3＝

 **SuperMama:** Well, it's not like we can stop them. Yamaguchi, you next

 **Bambi:** Right! I'm Yamaguchi, I use he/him pronouns. I'm dating Tsukishima. I can turn into animals. Nothing any bigger than a deer, though.

 **Bambi:** Tsukki, your turn!

 **SaltyBitch:** UGH

 **SaltyBitch:** Tsukishima, he/him, dating Yamaguchi. I don't have any of my own powers, but I use a lot of gadgets and I'm highly intelligent.

 **RoosterHead:** Yo, tech squad unite!

 **SaltyBitch:** no

 **FlowerGirl:** I guess I'm up next. My name is Yachi and I use she/her pronouns. I'm single, and I'm ace. I can control plants and flowers.

 **ヽ( ˋ(ｴ)´ )ﾉ:** (⊃｡•́‿•̀｡)⊃━✿✿✿✿✿✿

 **FlowerGirl:** Yeah, exactly! XD

 **ヽ( ˋ(ｴ)´ )ﾉ** : ∑(O_O;)

 **Puppeteer:** You good, Aone?

 **ヽ( ˋ(ｴ)´ )ﾉ** : Σ>―(〃°ω°〃)♡→

 **FlowerGirl:** ...

 **FlowerGirl:** (*/ω＼)

 **BansheeQueen:** Are you alright, Yachi?

 **FlowerGirl:** yEP!

 **BansheeQueen:** Well, if you say so

 **BansheeQueen:** I'm next. My name is Kiyoko, I use she/her pronouns. I'm dating Tanaka and I have a sonic scream.

 **Baldy:** σ(≧ε≦σ) ♡

 **BansheeQueen:** ♡( ◡‿◡ )

 **LiteralSunshine:** Kuroo's next!!

 **RoosterHead:** Cool. Name's Kuroo, I use he/him pronouns. I'm in a poly relationship with Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kenma. I don't have any powers, but I have this cool metal suit that can fly and shoot lasers!

_**Daishou changed RoosterHead's name to CatBastard** _

_**CatBastard changed Daishou's name to SnakeBastard** _

_**cat changed CatBastard's name to RoosterHead** _

_**LiteralSunshine blocked SnakeBastard from changing people's names** _

**SnakeBastard:** Rude

 **SuperMama:** Anyway, Kenma's next!

 **cat:** aight. kenma, they/ze, dating bokuto, kaashi, and kuroo. i can talk to technology and kuroo's jealous

 **RoosterHead:** I'm not jealous of your power, I'm jealous bcz you claim that your gameboy is your best friend!!

 **Elasti-Boy:** I'm next!! I'm Lev and I use he/him pronouns! I'm dating Yaku!! I can stretch my limbs out, like Elastigirl from the Incredibles!

 **heytheredemonsitsmeyaboi:** Which is unfair, since he's already LANKY AS FUCK

 **Elasti-Boy:** You like it Yaku XD

 **heytheredemonsitsmeyaboi:** That's debatable

 **heytheredemonsitsmeyaboi:** Anyway, I'm next

 **heytheredemonsitsmeyaboi:** Yaku, he/him, dating the HUMAN BEANPOLE THAT IS Lev, and I can bend and travel through shadows.

 **LetMeSleep:** Is your name a Buzzfeed Unsolved reference?

 **heytheredemonsitsmeyaboi:** Ofc

 **LetMeSleep:** Nice

 **heytheredemonsitsmeyaboi:** Inuoka, you next.

 **preciousbb:** Okay! I'm Inuoka and I use he/him! I'm aroace and I can talk to animals!

 **sWORDS:** I'm next!! I'm Yamamoto, but y'all can call me Tora! I use he/him and I'm single! I don't really have any powers, but I'm awesome with swords!

 **Baldy:** Bro!

 **sWORDS:** Bro!

 **KirbyBuckets:** Stopping that before it goes n to long. I'm Kai, he/him, and I'm single. I can draw and anything I draw comes t life.

 **LetMeSleep:** What's with the name?

 **KirbyBuckets:** [Just watch this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbbkbEdVxd8)

 **SuperDad:** What did I just watch???

 **KirbyBuckets:** Art

 **LetMeSleep:** Understandable, have a nice day.

 **GreatKing:**... Ok then, moving on from that. Oikawa here! I use he/him and I'm dating Iwa-chan! I can manipulate things around me and get into people's heads and make them see their worst nightmares.

 **LetMeSleep:** What if you *are* someone's worst nightmare?

 **GreatKing:** Rude!!!

 **GreatKing:** Iwa-chan, protect me!

 **MilkBoi:** LMAO

 **MilkBoi:** Can't protect you if he is the one insulting you

 **GreatKing:** wHAT??????

 **LetMeSleep:** Iwaizumi, he/him, unfortunately I'm dating Oikawa. I have super strength and a magic sword

_**LetMeSleep changed GreatKing's name to LoserKawa** _

_**LoserKawa changed LetMeSleep's name to Iwa-chan** _

**Iwa-chan:** Fair

 **WhereAmI:** I guess I'm next? Yahaba, he/him, I'm dating Kyoutani. I can teleport, but I mostly just use it to get food.

 **WhereAmI:** Babe, you're next

 **MadDog:** no

 **WhereAmI:** Fine, then I'm not coming over tonight.

 **MadDog:** Kyoutani, he/him, dating Yahaba, I can turn into a wolf

 **LoserKawa:** Wait, did Yahaba actually tame Mad Dog?? By refusing to give him affection??

 **MadDog:** Don't call me that!!

 **Iwa-chan:** Kunimi, you're next.

 **sleepingbeautysspindle:** Okay. Kunimi, they/them, single. Basically if I touch someone they fall asleep. Doesn't work on myself though, sadly enough.

 **cat:** and another member of the anti-cis squad

 **sleepingbeautysspindle:** Yup. I'm too lazy to have a gender.

 **cat:** LOL, same

 **BBGodzilla:** I'm next. My name's Kindaichi, I use he/him, and I'm single.

 **BBGodzilla:** I'm a lizard person. I can change my appearance so I look human, though.

 **Katara:** I'm Watari and I use he/him pronouns. I have a girlfriend, but she's not in the chat. I'm basically a waterbender.

 **Toph:** Nice name, LOL

 **Katara:** Ooh, I didn't notice, nice. Earthbender?

 **Toph:** Nah

 **Katara:** Oof, K

 **SuperDad:** Can we please stop getting distracted??

 **SuperMama:** Are you really surprised, Daichi? We can try, but no promises can be made.

 **raiseyourhand:** Whoop, my turn. Matsukawa, most ppl call me Mattsun. I use he/him and I'm dating Makki. I have telekinesis.

 **HBomb:** Hanamakki, call me Makki. He/him, dating Mattsun. I can turn things into bombs just by touching them.

 **UshiWaka:** I suppose I am next. My name is Ushijima Wakatoshi. I use he/him pronouns and I'm dating Tendou. I'm a cyborg.

_**GuessWhat changed UshijiWaka's name to MrRoboto** _

**GuessWhat:** Hey y'all!! Name's Tendou, he/they and I'm dating Wakatoshi-kun! I can see the future.

 **CupidsArrow:** Only by a few minutes and you're only right half the time, though

 **GuessWhat:** That's not important, Semi-Semi!!

 **CupidsArrow:** Don't call me that!

 **livelongandprosper:** My turn, I guess. I'm Reon, I use he/him, and I'm single. I'm immortal, and I have a super healing gene.

 **MrRoboto:** Goshiki, I believe you are next.

 **Spooders:** Right! My name's Goshiki, I use he/him, and I'm single. I can stick to walls and I use this web thing to swing around.

 **CupidsBow:** Name's Shirabu, he/him. Dating Semi, sadly enough. I have really good aim with a bow and arrow. Not technically a power, but eh, details.

 **CupidsArrow:** Semi, he/him, dating Shirabitch. I can make people fall in love with me by touching them.

 **SaltyBitch:** Sounds suspicious...

 **SuperDad:** Tsukishima! Remember, no interruptions.

 **ヽ( ˋ(ｴ)´ )ﾉ** : ヾ(・ω・*)

 **Puppeteer:** Aone's next, so I'll go for him since he texts entirely through kaomojis. He uses he/him and he's single, although it looks like he might not be for much longer. He can make himself bigger which is UNFAIR SINCE HE'S ALREADY A GIANT.

 **heytheredemonsitsmeyaboi:** I feel your pain

 **Puppeteer:** Thank you. Anyways, I'm Futakuchi, he/him. I'm single and I have no interest in having a relationship, thank you very much. I can control other people's bodies, like puppets.

 **Sanic:** And that explains *your* name.

 **IronWall:** Hi!! I'm Moniwa, he/him, I'm dating Kamasaki, but he's not in the chat. And I can make force fields!

 **Giant:** Hey!!!!!! I'm Koganegawa, but everyone calls me Kogane! I use he/him, and I'm single. I can shrink down to the size of an ant!

_**Puppeteer changed Giant's name to NotGiant** _

**NotGiant:** Hey!!

 **Puppeteer:** Whoops

 **Puppeteer:** My hand slipped

 **NotGiant:** (＃`Д´)

 **Puppeteer:** Anyway, who's next?

 **hOOThOOT:** Hey hey hey!!! I'm Bokuto! I'm dating Akaashi, Kenma, and Kuroo! I can make whirlwinds and tornadoes!

 **WiseOwl:** I'm Akaashi. I use he/him and I don't think I need to state who I'm dating for a fourth time. Like Tsukishima and Kuroo, I don't have any of my own powers, but I am rather experienced in combat and have access to a lot of weapons.

 **LoserKawa:** Oooh~, mysterious

 **Goddess:** Yukie, you're next.

 **Toph:** Aight

 **Toph:** I'm Yukie, she/her, I'm dating Kaori. Basically I'm blind but I can sense the world around me.

 **Katara:** Ah, now the name makes sense

 **Toph:** (^.~)

 **Goddess:** Hi, I'm Kaori. She/her, and I'm dating Yukie. It's kinda hard to explain all of my powers, but basically I'm a demigod.

 **CallMe:** Hey y'all! Name's Terushima, he/him, and I'm dating Hana. I can copy other people's abilities for a few minutes after I touch them.

 **RabidPixieDreamGrl:** I'm Hana. I use she/her and I'm dating Terushima. I have fairy wings.

 **CallMe:** bEFORE Y'ALL EVEN START: JUST DON'T. DO NOT TEASE HANA. I DID THE FIRST TIME SHE SHOWED ME AND I HAVE FEARED FOR MY LIFE EVERY DAY SINCE THEN.

 **RabidPixieDreamGrl:** Thanks, hun.

 **CallMe:** NP, babe ;)

 **SnakeBastard:** *gags*

 **SnakeBastard:** Anyway. I'm last. Daishou, he/him, I have a lovely girlfriend who isn't in the chat. And I'm not going to tell any of you my power because I don't need to.

 **LiteralSunshine:** Pleeeeease? （ 人･ω･)

 **SnakeBastard:** No.

_**GuessWhat changed the chat name to With great power comes... great crackhead energy** _

**SuperMama:** Accurate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some minor thoughts that occurred to me while writing the chapter: Kirby Buckets traumatized me as a kid, but the joke was too good to pass up.  
> Aone and Yachi ARE SO CUTE I FREAKING LOVE THEM WHY DOES NO ONE ELSE SHIP THIS  
> Adhlakhasdkjfhkds the whole reason I had kinno, enno, and narita say they were gonna mute the chat was so I had three less people to worry about bcz there are FORTY-SEVEN PEOPLE IN THIS CHAT GODDAMMIT WHY DID I DO THIS TO MYSELF  
> Transitioning from one character's intro to another is rlly hard... I'm glad this is the only time I'll have to do this for this fic
> 
> This was... pretty freaking long. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! Also, I wanna add at least Sakusa, Atsuma, Osamu, and Suna, but I don't know what their powers should be, so if you have any ideas for them or other characters, let me know in the comments! Thank you for reading!


	2. Do Not Trust Kageyama with Your Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer’s block is an asshole. Anyway, hope you enjoy!!

**Bambi:** Akdhsjdhfhakdhsjdhak

**WiseOwl:** Are you alright, Yamaguchi?

**Bambi:** nO

**Bambi:** I almost died three times in the last half hour!!!

**SaltyBitch:** Alright, who hurt my boyfriend?

**Bambi:** Care to explain,  **_@LiteralSunshine_ ** ? It was your idea after all. 

**LiteralSunshine:** Um...

**LiteralSunshine:** No?

**SuperDad:** Hinata

**LiteralSunshine:** OK, so basically, I found out that Kageyama has never really tested his amplification ability, so Kags, Noya, Asahi, Yamaguchi, Tanaka, Suga, and I met up at an open field and took turns trying our powers while Kageyama amplified them. 

**SuperDad:** Oh no. 

**SuperDad:** Wait, Suga? Tanaka? Can your powers even *be* amplified?

**SuperMama:** Nope!

**Baldy:** We were there for moral support! XD

**Pray4Me:** AKA: egging people on.

**MrRoboto:** That does not sound very wise.

**Bambi:** Trust me, it wasn't. 

**Bambi:** **_@LiteralSunshine @MilkBoi @Sanic @Baldy @SuperMama_ ** Care to share the results?

**Bambi:** (I'm not blaming you, Asahi, you were more hesitant than I was.)

**Pray4Me:** (Thank you, Yamaguchi.)

**Bambi:** (NP)

**SuperDad:** You know, considering who all was there, I don’t think I want to know. 

**LiteralSunshine:** I almost burned down a forest. 

**SuperDad:** Oh no

**Sanic:** I almost broke the sound barrier. 

**SuperMama:** Asahi almost took out the power around town. 

**Baldy:** Yanaguchi turned into a huge bear and almost lost control

**SuperDad:** JFC. Kageyama?

**MilkBoi:** I almost passed out.

**LiteralSunshine:** He’s resting at my house rn. Pretty sure we kinda over loaded him.

**hOOThOOT:** Well, you know what they say!

**hOOThOOT:** “A life of almost is a life of never!” 

**WiseOwl:** Bokuto-san. 

**WiseOwl:** That’s a quote from Trollhunters. 

**WiseOwl:** Not an actual quote.

**hOOThOOT:** Oh.

**hOOThOOT:** Eh, still applies to this situation!

**WiseOwl:** I suppose

**SuperMama:** He’s right, you know. None of that *actually* happened.

**SuperMama:** Just almost

**SuperDad:** Doesn’t mean the lot of you aren’t still running extra laps in training tomorrow. -Coach Ukai

**SuperMama:** Dammit

**SuperDad:** So, what did we learn from this?

**SaltyBitch:** That we should not trust Kageyama with our lives

**Pray4Me:** ^

**Sanic:** ^^

**Baldy:** ^^^

**Bambi:** ^^^^

**SuperMama:** ^^^^^

**SuperDad:** NO

**SuperDad:** Well, okay, don't trust Kageyama's amplification ability.

**SuperDad:** BUT THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT

**LiteralSunshine:** Hey, that's my boyfriend you're talking about!

**MilkBoi:** It’s fine, Sunshine. They’re not wrong.

**LiteralSunshine:** If you say so, Babe.

**LoserKawa:** OK, why does seeing chibi-chan and Tobio-chan calling each other cute pet names give me disgusting amounts of serotonin?

**Iwa-chan:** Because you’re weird, ShittiKawa.

**LoserKawa:** Ah, that’s why.

**Iwa-chan:** What’s that supposed to mean?

**LoserKawa:** Nothing

**LoserKawa:** Sorry

**LiteralSunshine:** Are you alright, Oikawa-san?

**LoserKawa:** Yes, chibi-chan, I’m fine.

**LoserKawa:** Sorry for interrupting the conversation.

**SuperMama:** It’s okay, Oikawa. Nobody’s mad at you.

**LoserKawa:** Thanks, hun

**LoserKawa:** I think I just need some time alone right now.

**WiseOwl:** Well, if you need anything, you know you can always talk to the PSS.

**LoserKawa:** I know. :)

**CupidsBow:** And that means all of us, Semi and I included.

**CupidsArrow:** Not just Suga, Akaashi, and sometimes Kenma.

**IronWall:** Yeah, Kogane and I too.

**LoserKawa:** IK, IK

**LiteralSunshine:** Ooh, me too! I know we might not get along real well, but you can talk to me too!

**LoserKawa:** Thank you, chibi-chan.

**SuperMama:** Take all the time you need, Oikawa

**LoserKawa:** Thx

**LoserKawa:** <3

**_LoserKawa has left the chat_ **

**LiteralSunshine:** I hope he’s okay!

**cat:** me too

**RoosterHead:** Wow, Kenma caring about something other than his games or Shrimpy?

**cat:** shut up and keep cuddling me

**hOOThOOT:** Aww, Kuro and Ken-Ken are cuddling? I need pictures of this!

**RoosterHead:** Will do

**RoosterHead:** Check your PMs ;)

**hOOThOOT:** Thx bb!!

**WiseOwl:** Bokuto

**hOOThOOT:** Already sent, love.

**hOOThOOT:** Gosh, our boyfriends are so cute!

**RoosterHead:** K, just sent another pic cuz now Kenma’s blushing and it’s adorabjhakjfe

**cat:** stole Kuroo’s phone bcz he’s an asshole

**heytheredemonsitsmeyaboi:** Can confirm

**heytheredemonsitsmeyaboi:** Not that Kenma stole his phone, but that Kuroo is an asshole.

**LiteralSunshine:** Y’all wanna know who else is an asshole?

**LiteralSunshine:** kAGEYAMA

**LiteralSunshine:** smh, I am now taking boyfriend applications.

**cat:** can I apply?

**LiteralSunshine:** Absolutely, and your application is accepted.

**cat:** ily, Shoyo

**LiteralSunshine:** ly too, Kenma

**MilkBoi:** WTF, dumbass?

**MilkBoi:** Why are you getting so offended over this? It’s not like it even affects you?

**SuperMama:** ??? What did Kageyama do?

**LiteralSunshine:** Ok, so, I’m supposed to text my mom before Kageyama comes over, right? So I did, and I let her know he wasn’t feeling well. So when she came home from grocery shopping, she brought us a king size Hershey’s bar and a king size Kit-Kat bar and said we each could have half. And Kageyama, like a *heathen*

**LiteralSunshine:** BIT INTO THE KIT-KAT WITHOUT BREAKING THE PIECES OFF

**SuperMama:** ajhflahfskdfhfljds

**SuperMama:** OK, I’m putting Kageyama up for adoption.

**SuperDad:** Do I get a say in this?

**SuperMama:** A) finally embracing your role as the father?

**SuperMama:** B) NO? Did you even read what Hinata said?

**SuperDad:** No. Give me a sec.

**SuperDad:** OK, I agree with Suga. No son of mine will eat Kit-Kats that way.

**cat:** I

**cat:** Uh

**cat:** I really don’t see what’s wrong with that?

**WiseOwl:** Me either?

**RoosterHead:** …

**hOOThOOT:** …

**RoosterHead:** Bokuto is now my only boyfriend

**hOOThOOT:** Kuroo is now my only boyfriend

**cat:** the fact that you’re still cuddling me says otherwise

**RoosterHead:** Shut up and go talk to your gameboy, Kyanma

**PrettyKawa — > Iwa-Chan💖💖🏐💪🏼**

**PrettyKawa:** Hey

**PrettyKawa:** I’m really sorry, but

**PrettyKawa:** I think

**Iwa-Chan💖💖🏐💪🏼** **:** That’s dangerous

**PrettyKawa:** Shut up!

**PrettyKawa:** Listen, I think we should take a break

**PrettyKawa:** Just for a little bit

**Iwa-Chan💖💖🏐💪🏼** **:** ?????

**PrettyKawa:** For my own mental health

**Iwa-Chan💖💖🏐💪🏼** **:** WTH, CrappyKawa??!

**PrettyKawa:** Like I said, I’m sorry

**_Block this number?_ **

**NO |** **_YES_ ** _   
_ _ (selected) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry.


End file.
